Falling Alone
by altainara
Summary: [Vkook/Taekook] Balasan suatu kejahatan adalah kejahatan serupa, namun Jeon Jungkook, pemuda yang sedikit mengerti apa arti suci cinta dan mencintai, memilih untuk menjadi mulia. Warning inside.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Falling Alone © mochijm**

 **BTS belong to God, their parents, and Bighit.**

 **Warn: hurt/comfort, typo(s), etc.**

 **Terinspirasi dari lagu Falling Alone-nya Aimer, dan novel fantastis karya Ibnu Hazm E.A yang berjudul "Di Bawah Naungan Cinta".**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cinta memiliki makna yang dalam, indah dan agung. Cinta mula-mula sebatas permainan, lama-lama menjadi kesungguh-sungguhan. Agaknya tak ada kata yang tepat yang dapat melukiskan betapa indah dan agungnya cinta itu.

Cinta adalah urusan hati, sementara hati adalah urusan Ilahi. Andai saja Jeon Jungkook, pemuda bau kencur yang baru mengenal apa itu cinta, sedikit mengerti apa arti suci cinta dan mencintai, maka ia tak akan berakhir _remuk_ dan _hancur._

Berita kedekatannya yang tidak lekang di bibir tandas tak menyisakan bekas. Seakan semua orang berbondong-bondong melupakan, _sengaja,_ bahwa ia pernah menjalin kedekatan dengan sang pujaan. Kim Taehyung, nama yang indah untuk makhluk yang indah pula.

Tanda-tanda itu lahir sebelum sumbu cinta dikobarkan. Mulutnya boleh jadi diam seribu bahasa, tapi sayang, tingkah lakunya begitu fasih berbicara. Namun sebelum kedua insan bahkan menyadari tingkah mereka, rahasia itu terkuak seperti buku yang terbuka.

Dan Kim Taehyung, begitu tak menyukainya. Fakta bahwa seluruh insan mengetahui _sesuatu_ yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Jungkook, membuat Taehyung dirundung gelisah. Jungkook tak pernah mempermasalahkan—toh, sepandai-pandainya tupai meloncat, pasti akan jatuh juga.

Lagipula, yang memulai semua ini terjadi adalah Taehyung, bukan? Pikirnya, pemuda itu akan bertingkah layaknya pria sejati. Terang mengungkap, _'Hei kalian, dengarkan. Ini Jeon Jungkook, kekasihku'_ secara gamblang di depan semua orang.

Jeon Jungkook memang bodoh, lantas ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah selama ini perasaannya di _permainkan_? Atau, dia saja yang menganggap lebih hubungan ini?

Maka satu minggu setelah berita kedekatannya dengan Taehyung mengudara, menjadi buah bibir seisi sekolah, pemuda tampan itu secara terang-terangan menjauhinya. Awalnya, Jungkook mengira bahwa Taehyung _lupa_ untuk mengiriminya pesan seperti biasa.

"Tae hyu—" Perkataannya dipotong mentah-mentah. Niat baiknya menyapa Taehyung yang berjalan di depannya sirna kala dengan sombongnya, Taehyung melewatinya tanpa sebaitpun sapaan.

 _Kenapa?_

"Aku sudah berkali-kali bilang padamu, Jungkook. Taehyung bukan orang yang tepat untukmu." Ujar Kim Seokjin, kala Jungkook mengisahkan tingkah Taehyung yang berbeda tempo hari. Helaan napas berat dapat terdengar keluar dari mulut Jungkook, ia mendesah frustasi sembari meremat rambut arangnya.

Ia tahu, namun bisa apa ia jika hati berkehendak lain?

Waktu memang bergerak secepat satu kedipan mata, namun luka di hatinya tak akan hilang semudah menghapus jejak makanan di ujung bibir. Jungkook berkata pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak peduli, kepalanya berteriak bahwa balasan suatu kejahatan adalah kejahatan serupa, namun ia memilih untuk menjadi mulia. Sebab hatinya kini masihlah terombang-ambing oleh perasaan cinta.

Ia memiliki sahabat dekat, perawakannya pendek untuk ukuran lelaki, namun tubuhnya luar biasa kekar. Wanita banyak menggandrunginya karena sifatnya yang ramah dan sopan. Park Jimin, yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi mata-mata Taehyung. Jungkook yang meminta, karena pemuda itu juga cukup dekat dengan Taehyung.

Kemudian suatu hari, Jimin membeberkan semua alasan dibalik dinginnya Taehyung. Bagaimana tidak bertanggung jawabnya ia meninggalkan hati Jungkook yang merana. Hari itu, saat itu juga, menjadi hari terkelam yang pernah Jungkook alami seumur hidupnya.

Kala Jimin berkata, _"Taehyung bilang jika ia tak suka jika hubungannya diketahui banyak orang. Ia tak nyaman, mangkanya ia meninggalkanmu. Tapi, Kook, kurasa bukan itu alasan sebenarnya. Taehyung—mungkin dia tak serius denganmu."_

Perkataan itu seakan memukulnya telak di ubun-ubun. Menyadarkannya akan suatu hal; bahwa Taehyung tak pernah membisikkan kata cinta, bahwa ia tak pernah secara langsung berucap, _'Jungkook, jadilah kekasihku.'_. Betapa egoisnya Taehyung, mengorbankan perasaannya untuk suatu hal yang bisa diperjuangkan bersama. Ia tak perlu melakukan hal besar untuk sesuatu yang kecil.

Tidakkah ia tahu, bahwa dipatahkan salah satu sayap, maka ia tak akan bisa terbang?

Mungkin membalas perbuatannya dengan hal setimpal adalah satu-satunya cara agar Jungkook tak merasa direndahkan; harga dirinya diinjak-injak bagai kotoran hewan. Cinta yang ia kira sekokoh dinding tebal China, ternyata hanya menyisakan satu pijakan lemah.

Jungkook bersumpah akan membuat Taehyung menyesal. Membuatnya merasakan, bagaimana sengasaranya _terjatuh sendirian_.

 **end.**

 **a/n:**

 **ini kok malah kyak curhat gitu ya? Hehe. Miyan miyan, jadi kalo ada yg kurang paham, intinya disini JK diphp sama taehyung. lol. Jangan lupa untuk fav dan review ya, I would love to appreciate that 3**

 **See you in my next stories! Thank you!**


End file.
